poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Mademoiselle Moreau
Mademoiselle Moreau (also known as the Le Monde Reporter) is the main antagonist of Mystery Train Island. Personality Moreau is news reporter, and a France fanatic, even decorating her temporairy cabin on the train with things from her home country. But if she finds something that might upstage France or the World's Fair held in Paris, she will go to drastic measures to stop or destroy it. If possible, she would go as far as the White House to try to upstage The U.S. Role in Mystery Train Island Moreau starts out on the train, and when you talk to her, she'll give you an edition of the newspaper she reports for, the Le Monde (you don't need it, but it's interesting to read - if you know French). Later, when the train goes through the tunnel, causing there to be no lights, she sneaks into Thomas Edison's cabin and steals his motion capture device. Then she goes into the coal car while the Coal Man was getting a snack, and pulling the stop lever. She then puts the device in her suitcase, after switching nametags with Tesla and covering the french stuff in her suitcase, actidentally getting coal marks on her suitcase. Still while the train is stopped, she sneaked outside and tossed the key to 'Tesla's' suitcase into his room. She heads back on the train. She walks towards the Luggage Car, but, noticing you examining the coal marks, she tosses scissors at you, then slips away. Later she returns to the Luggage Car, and waits. Soon you arrives, and she manuplates you into pretending to be the Porter, then you get the key in Tesla's cabin. Then you open her suitcase, thinking it Tesla's, and find the missing device. You shout in suprise of this, and Moreau informs a Pinkerton Guard, and Tesla is arrested. Then, as you work more on the case, realizing Tesla to be innocent, Moreau continiues on to her master plan. First she sneaks into Erik Weisz's cabin and steals one of his lockpicks. Then she goes into Tesla's cabin and unlocks his trunk and steals what is in it - Tesla's Transformer, so the Ferris Wheel won't work and the Chicago World's Fair won't be better then the Paris World's Fair. You at the last second of the train's traveling, realizes that Moreau is the theif, and as the train stops, Moreau, holding the Transformer, races away, with you right behind her. She quickly gets the Chicago Police to go after you, but you outsmart them and chase Moreau onto the Ferris Wheel, as a thunder and rain rolls in. On the Wheel she tosses a box onto you, and even tosses the Transformer off, but you swing and grab it. Then you corner Moreau at the top of the Ferris Wheel, but suddenly a scarily close lightning strike causes the evil reporter to lose her balance, and she falls into Weisz's (Houdini's) water tank. Most likely, she is then brought to jail. Trivia *Moreau cannot swim, as hinted when she is in the Water Tank. Category:Mystery Train Island Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Poptropicans Category:Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Female Poptropicans